sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Party over Here
Party Over Here.The Pilots. "Hey,it's me Dani,I know I've bored you with my lame crossover stories,so i'm gonna do something a little different,i'm gonna tell you about all the awesome parties i've had."Dani says excited. "Of course,these are the pilots made into a movie."She adds. ---- Pilot 1.Blazblue Bash Intro I was playing my new fav fighting game:Blazblue Continuum Shift Extend,playing as all the characters when I got a naughty idea.I grabbed my voice recorder."Note to self have a Blazblue party,with and hang in there,several characters from the game,if not all."I said into it.All of a sudden my sis walks in and picks up a controller. "May I play as that girl with the Brown hair?"She asks me."Makoto?" I answered.We start playing."So,um how's it like without adventures?"She asks me as I defeat her."Not bad,i'm having a party today when mom and dad leave."I told her."Really,what kind of party?"She asks."Blazblue,the greatest fighter ever."I answer. "Well,i'll be gone for a while,checking up on "him"."She told me exhausted."Have fun."I replied.She left and I called the guests: Ragna the Bloodedge,Noel Vermillion,Jin Kisaragi,Taokaka,Carl Clover,Rachel Alucard,Bang Shishigami,Makoto Nanaya,Hazama,Tsubaki Yayoi,Valkenhayn R Hellsing,and,Platinum the Trinity.I told them they were allowed if they wanted,1 guest with them.I hung up on Platinum and waited. The Party Begins The guests arrived one by one."Why the hell are we here?"Ragna asked."To have a party,and you all are the guests of honor."I told them."Whatever,i'm leaving."He said walking towards the door. Suddenly Jin grabbed him."Brother,where are you going?"He asked. "Anywhere but here,now let me go."Ragna said trying to break free. "But Brother,I wanna spend time with you."Jin told him."Hey,I want no part of that,so just shut your face."Ragna replied. I pulled them apart."Calm down and enjoy the party."I told them. "Your not in a position to demand anything."Ragna snickered.I threw him to the ground."Ok,ok i'll be good."He said trying to catch his breath.I helped him up."So,you live here?"He asked. "Yeah,with my parents,my brother and sister."I told him."Wow, almost like me then."He said unimpressed.I stuck my tounge at him. He showed me his sword and smiled."Oh,it's on."I said."Bring it."He replied. Jin pulled me away."No-one fights Brother but me."He told me with a creepy voice.I kicked him in the gut."Ouch,that hurt you bitch."He said in pain.I kicked him again."Had enough?"I asked him."Yes,yes,I give."He said hurt.I got him an ice pack. "Next time don't go shooting your mouth off and I won't kick you again."I said smiling my usual cocky smile."Yeah,all I have to say is next time you come between me and Brother,you'll get a taste of Yukianesa."Jin said getting up."Looking forwad to it."I said kicking him again. "This is causing my throat to become quite dry,Valkenhayn,I require tea."Rachel told her butler."Right away milady,um miss,do you happen to have any tea?"Valkenhayn asked me."Yes,I do right through that door is the kitchen,I have tea leaves from every origin in there."I told him. "Thank you miss."He said as he left.I poked Rachel."What is it?"She asked.I handed her a piece of paper and a pen."An autograph please."I told her."I fear that I haven't the slightest idea what your talking about,but very well."She told me.She signed it and I walked away. I entered the kitchen and found Valkenhayn having a hard time finding the tealeaves."Miss,I am having trouble locating the tea leaves that you mentioned."He said slightly sweating."Weird,I thought I put them in the cabinet."I said confused. I looked there,under the sink and in the fridge."Hm,I wonder."I told myself.I opened the pantry and turned on the light."Ok,found them,she likes tea that black right?"I asked."Correct young lady." Valkenhayn told me.I gave him the tea leaves."Do you need any help?"I asked."No thank you,I believe I got it."He answered.I left the kitchen. Platinum walked up to me."Yo,do you have anything to do here,cause Luna's bored."Luna asked me."Uh,well I have video games."I told her."Um excuse me,but what are video games?"Sena asked me."Well simply put they're games that you play using controllers and a game system."I explained."Pass."Luna told me. "Uh,what do you want to do?"I asked sternly."I don't know,your the party host,so you have to entertain me,dumbass."She replied."Luna, why must you cause trouble?"Sena asked her.Suddenly,an unseen woman took control."I'm sorry for what Luna and Sena are putting you through."She told me."It's ok,but who are you?"I asked. "My name is Trinity Glassfield."She told me."Nice to meet you Trinity."I replied smiling."You too,I suppose I should let the children take over."She said.Suddenly Luna and Sena were back. All of a sudden,Makoto called me over."What is this place?"She asked me."My house."I answered."No,what planet?"She asked."Mobius,a planet where animals rule."I answered."Animals,so there's squirrels here,oh that's great."She said happily. "Yeah,in fact one of my best friends is a squirrel."I replied showing a pic of Nikki."So,do all squirrels on your planet look like this?"She asked me."No,of course not,but most of them do look like him."I answered quickly."Awesome,I bet they would share their nuts with me."She said with a weird yet friendly look in her eyes. "Uh,do I want to know what that look is about?"I asked the room. Tsubaki walked up to me."No,you don't."She said sighing."So,how are you liking the party?"I asked."It's fun and very lively."She answered."Well,a good host always knows how to cater to the guests needs."I replied."And your doing a good job."She told me smiling. "Anyway,can I get you anything?"I asked."No thank you,i'm good."She said. All of a sudden I heard a meow.I turned and saw Taokaka swatting at a picture of a plate of tuna."Taokaka,bad Tao."I told her.She ran up to me and grabbed my breasts."Wow,you so small meow,maybe I should call you Lacking Lady number 2,meow."She told me."What,i'm not small,besides who's Lacking Lady number 1?"I asked her.Tao points to Noel."Neow,There's Lacking Lady number 1 over there."Tao replied. Noel started crying."That's so cruel."She said with teary eyes. "Tao prefers Booby Lady's boobies,there so big and fluffy meow." Tao said with stars in her eyes."Uh,ok,and what's so great about "Booby Lady's" boobs?"I asked her."They're so soft and squishy,they feel just like sand bags mew."She said drooling. I walked over to Noel and smiled."Um,uh nice party."She said blushing."No need to blush over this,this isn't even close to what I normally do."I told her."Really,wow."She replied."Yeah,between my job at Pizza Hut and saving the planet every chance I get,things are kinda hectic."I explained." "That's great,I think,anyway do you happen to have some."She started."Huh?"I asked curious."Do you have any advice,you know about those?"She asked pointing at my breasts."Uh,well not really,I mean they're not the biggest,but they seem to be good enough."I told her nervously.She poked her own."Oh no good,even beings from another planet are bigger than me."She said starting to cry. I walked away slowly and ran into Hazama."Watch it you stupid bat." He told me."Ugh,your so rude."I told him.I took out my voice recorder and set it on Vortex.The setting blew Hazama into the wall."Well played."He told me."Hmph."I said pissed."Woah,no need to be upset,after all your just a bat."He told me. "And your just a bastard,man why did I even invite him anyway?"I asked myself."Because i'm a fan favorite."He replied smugly."Yeah, that's why."I said retorically.I looked at him and he looked at me. The tension was growing to insane levels."Stay out of my way."I told him."Whatever you bitch."He said walking away. I looked around and found Carl and Bang practicing their fighting. "Hey,no rough fighting in the house or my parents will kill me."I told them."I'm sorry Miss Bat,but my sis and I were just honing our skills."Carl told me.I looked at his sis and smiled."I Bang Shishigami am sorry too,I did not mean to mess up your lovely home."Bang told me while catching his breath. "Well,let's clean up the mess we made."Carl said gasping."I agree, after all,I am your master,and I need to set a good example."Bang added."Since when is he your master?"I asked Carl."I dunno,it's news to me."He replied."Yes,we must clean up the mess for it the right thing to do."Bang said oblivious to what we were saying.The two got to work right away.While they were cleaning,I looked at Carl's sister."Intresting."I said walking away. Several hours later,they all headed for the portal. Ranga ran through trying to escape Jin."Stay away from me."He yelled.Jin chased after him."But Brother,I wanna fight."Jin told him.Rachel and Valkenhayn walked up to me."Bravo,it wasn't the worse party I have ever been to,though it did not have enough atmosphere."Rachel told me walking through the portal."I too am thankful for your friendly get together."Valkenhayn told me as he went after Rachel.Platinum high fived me. "Hey,next time try not to be boring."Luna told me."It was really fun."Sena replied."I agree,it was very nice,thank you."Trinity said.They went through the portal.Noel,Makoto,and,Tsubaki walked up to me."Um,t,thank you for the party,I had fun."Neol said."Yeah, maybe next time you can introduce me to some friends."Makoto replied."I'll come back if I have time."Tsubaki told me.They entered the portal. Taokaka grabbed my breasts again."Tao will be back,make sure your boobies have grown by then,mew."Tao told me leaving.She went through the portal.Hazama slowly approached me."Your party if that's what you can call it,was lame,I would have perfered to be in the Kaka village for a week than that."He said leaving.I stuck my tongue out at him. Finally,Carl and Bang came up to me."I will never forget the party that was held today,and I promise you that Bang Shishigami will always come back if invited."Bang told me walking through the portal.Carl smiled at me."Sis wanted me to tell you that she had a good time,as did I,so thank you."Carl told me.Him and his sis went through the portal and I cleaned up the house. ---- Pilot 2.Blazblue Bash Reloaded Intro A couple weeks later after succesfully throwing my Blazblue Bash and getting away with it,I decided to have another party:Blazblue Bash Reloaded.I called all the guests,sad to say only 8 could make it:Litchi Faye Ling,Arakune,Nu-13,Haku-Men,Mu-12,Relius Clover, Lambda-11,and,Iron Tager.I setup the party and waited for them to arrive. Another Blazing Blue party starts The guests arrived and they oddly enough,instantly took to the party as if they had been to a lot of them. "Welcome to my party,now have fun and interact,but member,no figihting."I said happily.The guests turned to me and turned back. I watched as they enjoyed the fun.All of a sudden I had the urge to talk to Relius,so I walked over to him. "Ah,so there is a planet full of animals like this across the galazy huh,most excellent."He told himself.He looked at me."And an easy subject for expirmenting is in fornt of me."He told himself. "No,if you so much as call forth your wife,I'll send you all packing to your own universe."I told him with a serious stare. "Very well,then I shall take a sample of your DNA,and maybe a soil to go."He said creepily."Uh,whatever,as long as i'm not being abducted."I replied.I took a piece of my hair and placed it in a bag with some planting soil and gave it to him."Your generosity is much appreciated."He said placing the bag in his pocket. I left him to his wack-a-doo studying and found Mu outside looking at my garden."Uh,Mu,what are you doing?"I asked her"Why do you insist on living in a world full of lies and evil?"She asked me. "Listen up Ms.Emo."I told her before mustering up my answer."I am listening."She replied. "Our flaws and ways of living are what make us,well us,just cause we act evilly and lie from time to time,doesn't mean,we aren't all good deep inside."I explained."Processing answer with all memory banks,scan comes back inconclusive."She said before looking at me. "What?"I asked."I'm checking for any signs of evil,un-true emotions or hints of deception,scan comes back as 0 on all searches."She said while going back inside the house.I stopped her."Does that mean you trust me?"I asked her."No,I merely have found you honest." She said walking away. I bumped into Haku-Men."Watch where you are going Grimalkin."He told me. Category:Stories